Devil May Destroy
by Alaster
Summary: YAY IM BACK TO FF.NET! I HOPE TO GET ATLEAST TWO REVIEWS THIS TIME LOL! ;) there is a new element warz to so plz read and review :(
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

CHAPTER 1: The Journey Begins, Also Day one...  
  
SPLAT! Goes a demons blood when Dante uses Ifrit to punch the day lights out of a Fetish. All of a sudden come three Blades out of nowhere. While Dante is kicking ass Trish and the costumer watch the devil hunter while pointing out stuff that Dante doesn't notice.  
  
"Dante behind you!!!!!" yells Trish while eating a sandwich that she brought along.  
  
"Turn into Ifrit so you could kick there asses faster and we could get are money and go home!!!" Trish says angrily since Dante is playing around.  
  
"Also I'm getting tired of this old man crying while watching his house burn down!!!!!!!" Trish says angrily.  
  
Usually Trish helps but she's been in a mood since the last assignment they had when Dante turned into Alaster and killed everyone before she could even touch a demon.  
  
Trish watches Dante use the Nightmare-B that he got on Mallet Island to take out all the Blades at once since it spreads into multiple bullets. One bullet almost nails the old man in the head but it missed by an inch.  
  
"Damn it Dante!!!!" Trish yells over the sound of the old guy now running around screaming from the fright of the bullet almost hitting him.  
  
"Finally" Trish sighs since Dante just got finished and also the man stopped screaming  
  
"Ok old man" says Dante "Where's the hundred dollars you owe us?" Dante asks  
  
Quickly the old man pulls out his wallet and hands Dante a hundred dollar bill.  
  
"Is this enough" says the old trembling wondering if Dante is going to slice off his head.  
  
"Yes it is enough" says Dante and Trish at the same time.  
  
"Nice doing business with you" says Dante when Trish and him walk off.  
  
On their way back to the headquarters they talked about what to do tonight and also why Dante was taking so long to defeat the stupid demons.  
  
"I think we should go to a casino and do karaoke and get drunk," says Dante chuckling  
  
"No what you are a little jackass, you know I don't drink beer or sing!!!!!!!" says Trish angrily frowning.  
  
"Well let's go to the casino anyways since I could get drunk and you could gamble ok?" says Dante.  
  
"Fine." says Trish  
  
When they got back home they both took showers and got dressed. Dante instead of wearing his red trench coat, black vest, gauntlet, and his revolvers to a casino he wore a black t-shirt and black sweats. Trish wore a red turtleneck sweater and black pants instead of her prostitute look.  
  
"How do I look?" says Trish  
  
"Fine!" yells Dante from inside his room  
  
Trish walks off muttering under her breath how Dante is sometimes a dumbass. Trish walks down the stairs into the living room and makes herself a Ham Sandwich.  
  
While Trish is eating Dante is upstairs doing his hair and also putting on his gloves that he never takes off. Finally Dante goes down stairs and checks his wallet for money. He gives Trish fifty dollars for gambling. Then both of them get go to the garage and decide whether to take the Firebird or the Motorcycle.  
  
"Lets take the Firebird," says Trish.  
  
"Nah, the Motorcycle," argues Dante chuckling  
  
"Fine rock, paper, scissors then" Trish says  
  
"Fine, lets go," says Dante  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors," cries both of them  
  
"Ha I won, paper beats rock" "I'm also driving," says Trish laughing  
  
So Trish grabs the keys of the key hanger and gets in the drivers seat. Dante stares at her angrily while he gets in the passenger seat. Dante was muttering under his breath the whole way there. When they got there (which took just about ten minutes in a car) they entered. Trish went over to gamble and play some cards, while Dante went straight to the bar/casino to get drunk that he does almost every Thursday. Dante filled out a form for what he'll sing. He put in Scorpions, Rock you like a Hurricane since they didn't have any other songs he liked. So Dante begins singing.  
  
"Its early morning the sun comes out Last night was shaking and pretty loud. ." sings Dante while looking at Trish  
  
While Trish is playing blackjack she talks to the dealer.  
  
"So" Trish says, "Does this job pay well?" Trish ask also  
  
"It pays alright.Trish," says the dealer  
  
"WOAH!" yells Trish almost spilling her drink.  
  
"How did you know my name????" "I didn't tell you it," says Trish  
  
"Dante isn't the only one who knows who you really are," says the dealer  
  
"In fact I have an assignment for you two," whispers the dealer  
  
"It involves this New Year.' says the dealer darkly.  
  
Then the dealer says in a harsh whisper "The devil that you have defeated has arisen anew by his one and only son.."  
  
"I will rock you like a hurricane, I will rock you like a hurricane, I will rock you like a hurricane, I will rock you like a hurricane," Trish hears Dante sing the last words of the chorus.  
  
Trish says in a harsh whisper "does this mean we have to kill his only son?? That'll be easy"  
  
"Actually you have four days to find the devil gauntlets and kill the Son of Mundus before the New Year or he will use his army of Blades, Frost, and other superior demons the you've never heard of to take over Earth!!!!!!" says the dealer.  
  
"I will send a friend of mine that also knows what to do and will give you good company" says the dealer  
  
"So no are you going to hit or stay???" ask the dealer  
  
"Hit" says Trish  
  
"Twenty-one, you win a hundred dollars" says the dealer  
  
"Hey babe ready to go??" ask Dante walking up drunk and staggering  
  
"Yes" says Trish.  
  
On there way back to the car Trish tells Dante what happened while she was playing.  
  
"Did he give you the password?" ask Dante  
  
"No" said Trish "but he's going to send one of his friends that knows the password or what to do, I don't remember." Said Trish (look above you'll see what she said ^_^)  
  
"Let's see what shall we bring with us on the trip?" ask Trish  
  
"You can take Sparda and I'll take Alaster and Ifrit," says Dante.  
  
Dante while putting Ivory & Ebony in his gun holsters says,  
  
"Take the Nightmare-B with you I have a feeling that we will be killing a lot of monsters at the same time"  
  
Trish does what he asked, but she hates putting it on since it take a lot of power to shoot a lot of beams at once and it also gets stuck to her arm and it is heavy.  
  
"(RING RING)" goes the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it", says Trish  
  
Trish opens the door and sees a normal sized boy. His hair was black and wore a black Slipknot shirt and black pants; he looked like he was in his mid twenties. He had blue eyes and piercings on his eyebrow and his ears.  
  
"Hi my name is Eisnach", said the boy  
  
"Hi", said Trish "You must have been sent by the guy at the casino right"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Well come you don't want to catch a cold right", said Trish sarcastically  
  
Eisnach and Trish walk in to the room where Dante is.  
  
"You must be Dante" said Eisnach  
  
"Yep", said Dante "And your name is?"  
  
"Eisnach"  
  
"Itchnach?"  
  
"No Eisnach!"  
  
"Oh Eisnach", said Dante still confused.  
  
"You must be here to help us out and give us info on who where killing. Right?", said Dante  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Well then tell us Eisnach", Trish said interruptly  
  
"Well here's what's going on, Munduss' son has risen from hell and will take over the world with the army that he built from the left over demons and monsters that Mundus didn't use, but the only thing is that the gate only opens every hundred years." Said Eisnach  
  
"So we only have till the new year to stop this son of Mundus before the world dies" said Dante "that's easy"  
  
"And another thing you have to find the Devil Gauntlets to beat him; and if im right they are in being held by a demon almost as superior as Griffon, then you have to find the portal and kill Munduss' son", said Eisnach  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for lets get in the Firebird and leave as fast as we can" said Trish  
  
"Fine" says Dante and Eisnach  
  
They all locked up and got in the black Firebird and left the office.  
  
So this is how it begins. Don't expect the next chapter to get up for a while. I have been thinking for a type of war but not a pyro war(maybe a water war) but ill have to get permission from chasm first since he gave me the idea. But till that ill keep typing. Plz review. Thx  
  
~alaster~ 


	2. Chapter 2 There first encounter

So this is how it all starts. This kid name Eisnach and tells Trish and Dante have to get the Devil Gauntlets and kill Mundus's son. I'm going to do my characters when they're talking differently. The other way was to hard. *Is a lazy person* o well hopes you enjoy the chapter and tell me if you like the new way of writing it. If you don't plz email me with your comment and I will change it.  
  
Chapter 2-Day 2 Part 1-There first Encounter  
  
Dante and Eisnach:zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz.......  
  
They have been in the car for an hour and they where already Trish thought.  
  
Trish: ( I have to wake them up if I want to get directions to the demon )  
  
Trish turns on the stereo and finds a rap station, and then she blasts the speakers.  
  
Dante and Eisnach: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dante: turn that b.s down before I blast the stereo.  
  
Trish calmly turns down the stereo  
  
Trish: Eisnach I need to know how to get to the demon that guards the devil gauntlets.  
  
Einach: I heard that it was 220 miles west from here, so get on the I5. They said I was in the city of angels, whatever that is.  
  
Trish: So Las Angeles  
  
Eisnach: yea that's it  
  
Trish: ok  
  
Trish took a left on the I5 east while Dante is still trying to get that rap song out of his head.  
  
Dante: why did you have to turn on rap?? You know I get that stuff stuck in my head and then I go crazy.  
  
Trish: yea but it's the only thing that will wake you up. So stay up or get more rap songs in your head. K?  
  
Dante: nods  
  
So for fifty or so miles they ride till Dante gets hungry and tells Trish to turn onto a off ramp with a am/pm. Eisnach also tells Trish that he needs to go to the bathroom.  
  
They all go through the doors, and a guy walks up to Trish and says all I got is a fifty. Trish then slaps him.  
  
Trish: how dare you I am not a prostitute.  
  
Guy: you look like one (gets slapped by Trish again) OWWW!!!  
  
Dante: are you done getting hit on??  
  
Eisnach: well Trish you do look like a prostitute a little: I mean your shirt looks like its about to fall off.  
  
Trish: well true but still that's rude.  
  
Eisnach and Dante: shrugs  
  
Eisnach goes to the bathroom while Dante goes through each of the rows getting chips, candy bars, soda. After he's done raiding he goes up to the cashier and puts all the stuff on the counter.  
  
Cashier: that will be 12.50  
  
Dante pulls out a twenty and gives it to her.  
  
Cashier: that'll be 7.50 in change, here you go.  
  
Dante: thanks  
  
Eisnach comes out of the bathroom just in time to leave.  
  
In the car Dante and Eisnach consume all there food in five minutes and start to talk about there favorite bands.  
  
Eisnach: so you like chimera, there good but I prefer slipknot and disturbed.  
  
Dante: at least we have the same taste in music though.  
  
Eisnach: very true.  
  
After that they both fell silent for half the trip while Trish eats her food slowly.  
  
Trish: you guys we need to pull over to get gas.  
  
Eisnach pulls of his earphones and nods, Dante does the same thing. Trish pulls up to an old gas station. Without saying a word they all get up and go into the store. Inside the store it's dirty and there is no food to buy. Just a cash register and a cashier, the cashier looked like he was in his late forties. Behind the cashier there was cigarettes and alcohol  
  
Trish: ten on two please.  
  
The cashier nods then takes the money.  
  
As soon as they all got out of the store they got out of the store they all heard a loud explosion, tires on cars screeching, and cars crashing.  
  
"BOOM!!"  
  
Trish, Eisnach, and Dante both turn round to see a monster that looks closely to a dragon and is about fifty feet tall. The dragon was black in color and had a wingspan of about seventy- five feet. The tail of the dragon had spikes and at the end of it had a sword like blade of about five feet.  
  
Dante: holy crap. That's one hell of a big dragon. Trish get the swords and the grenade launcher out of the back of the trunk, Eisnach go help her.  
  
Trish and Eisnach nod and run to the car while Dante stares at the dragon that has just came out of nowhere. Dante thought to himself on how the dragon just came out of thin air. That one guy must have sent him.  
  
Trish: okay I got Alaster for you and Sparda for me, and ifritt for Eisnach. Lets hope he has enough demon blood to handle those, and here is your grenade launcher.  
  
Eisnach comes up to both of them with the gauntlets on and ready to start shooting fireballs.  
  
Eisnach: what's that on the side of the road?  
  
At the side of the road was some thing black and it looked almost like a gun. When they all walked over there they saw that it was a gun. Dante labeled the gun as a sub-machine gun.  
  
Dante: Trish take this gun so you wont be unarmed the whole time, ok?  
  
Trish nods and picks up the gun and arms it with the ammo that she found right by it. As soon as she put in the ammo she saw a fireball come right by her and land about twenty feet away.  
  
Dante: hurry up over there so we could get finished.  
  
Trish: so what are you called by dear dragon friend?  
  
Dragon: I am called Phantom, as you know Dante I am the one who you thought was dead but I took over this body. Surprisingly this body belongs to my old masters son, so now I obey him.  
  
Dante: damn and I thought I got red of you on Mallet Island? Oh well ill just kill you again and get red of you once and for all.  
  
Phantom: ha ha ha, you puny little thing. I am a lot stringer than you will ever think so don't get your hopes up.  
  
As soon as he was done saying that he shot a fireball at Dante which landed right by him.  
  
Dante: your aim has gotten worse than the last time we fight.  
  
Dante launched a grenade that nailed Phantom right in the heart, which made him take a step back. Then Eisnach hit him in the arms with a few fireballs and Trish did a round trip with Sparda that caught him in the throat and made blood splatter all over the ground. He then fell to the ground and got back up as fast as he could.  
  
Phantom: hmm you have gotten stronger but so have I!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With that said he took his wings and flapped then hard and knocked all three of them down. When he was high in the air he shot a bur ray of fireballs at them. One missed Eisnach and another one hit Trish in the chest. Dante got hit in both of the legs. All the other ones hit cars and land.  
  
While Trish and Dante where focusing on healing Eisnach was dodging fireballs and shooting them.  
  
I'm getting tired Eisnach thought, I sure hope they heal faster.  
  
Dante: so you like to play hardball phantom, well so do I.  
  
When Dante got up he turned into Alaster. He hated doing this since it hurt his body when the wings came out. Even though he hated that part he liked the surges of energy that came through his body. It felt like a ten minutes to transform but it was only a few seconds.  
  
When he was done transforming he started electrocuting Phantom, which hurt him, just enough to knock him down once more. When he was down Trish started letting yellow electricity hit him hard and Eisnach was out of energy so he got the grenade launcher that was on the floor and started shooting rounds off. Phantom then took his tail and swiped it, it nailed Dante in the chest but it didn't hurt him, Trish got hit in the leg and she fell backwards, and Eisnach got scratched on his arm.  
  
When Trish got done healing herself she found out phantom had just got up and Dante was fending him off in normal form. Trish got Sparda and did a round trip again but this time she hit his face and he fell once more. Dante and Trish then went up to him and started slashing at him.  
  
Dante: ha! And I thought you got stronger. You are just as week as you were last time.  
  
Phantom: (sputtering) well I am and here is my last attack!!!!!!!!  
  
After he said that he started getting bigger, and his eyes where lighting up. He was about to self-destruct  
  
Phantom: ha ha ha, I told you I will win since you are going to die with me!!!!  
  
Dante: RUN!!!  
  
Trish and Dante both picked up Eisnach and there weapons and ran behind the store. A moment after that they heard a big explosion. They looked over the corner and saw that the road was gone and that the terrain was leveled completely.  
  
Trish: at least the car survived. Dante put the weapons back while I put some bandages on Eisnach.  
  
Dante: but its your job to put the weapons away and get them out.  
  
Trish gave him a glare and started bandaging up Eisnach. After she got done with the arm she got him up and told him to walk to the car.  
  
Eisnach: thanks for helping me with the bandages and getting me out of the way of the explosion. Oh and here are your gauntlets.  
  
Trish: your welcome and thanks. Well lets get going. So we need to get to Las Angeles, that shouldn't be hard.  
  
Eisnach nods and gets in the car. Trish follows and so does Dante.  
  
As soon as Dante got in the car he fell asleep. Trish thought to herself how someone so lazy could be so powerful.  
  
Eisnach: so how are we going to get on the road?  
  
Trish: just drive on the side till we see some road. Another thing I didn't know you had demon blood in you. Who did you inherit it from?  
  
Eisnach: well my dad was half demon and my mom was half angel. So that makes me a quarter demon, quarter angel, and half human.  
  
Trish: so I guess you did have enough demon blood in you to shoot fireballs. Well you must be tired so take a nap and ill tell you when we stop or get there.  
  
Eisnach nodded and started falling asleep. Trish wandered how powerful this thing is and how long would it take to kill. She really didn't care right now so she turned on some music and wondered about other stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dante, Trish, and Phantom, they all belong to capcom, but I do own Eisnach and the body of Phantom.  
  
Well this is what I wrote. I just wrote almost anything that came to mind. If you review plz tell me if you like the way the characters talk, if you don't I will change back to the way I originally put it. Plz review gives puppy face I hope you review. This is my first fic so plz tell me things to do to make it better.  
  
--------------------------------------Element TOURNAMENT-------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: This is a tournament between four different people. The contestants are Chasm...  
  
Chasm walks out of the Locker room with a Foam gun and foam pellets around his body. A quarter of the crowd applauds when he walks out.  
  
Chasm: (yells) thank you very much*smiles happily*  
  
Announcer: Bustahead....  
  
Bustahead walks out carrying a teenage boy by a piece of rope. Another quarter of the crowd erupts in applause.  
  
Busta: (bows) this is my weapon(points to the boy) his name is Arson!!!!!!!  
  
Arson starts throwing fire allover the place and almost hits Chasm.  
  
Chasm: watch out!!!!!!! The tournament hasn't started yet!!!!!  
  
Announcer: Kikoken and Darion.  
  
Darion and Kikoken walks out of their locker rooms and join each other in the middle of the stadium. And another quarter of the crowd erupts in applause, and Darion is using a water machine gum and Kikoken is using a fork launcher.  
  
Announcer: and last but not least Alaster.  
  
Alaster walks out and the last quarter of the crowd erupts in applause. Alaster is carrying a electricity launcher.  
  
All the contestants go in one corner and get there weapons ready. Chasm put foam in his gun, Busta gives Arson some strawberries, Kikoken puts forks in her gun and Darion puts water pellets in his gun, and Alaster put some of his energy in his gun.  
  
Announcer: LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As soon as that was said Kikoken launched a fork at Chasm which hit him straight in the butt.  
  
Chasm: OWWW!!!! Your getting it now Kiko!!!!  
  
Chasm then launched foam at her and it nailed her in the face along with Arsons fireballs. Alaster got hit by a fireball in the arm and then shot electricity right at Arson's arm and ricochets and hits Busta in the face.  
  
Busta: (hair full of static) im going to get you for that.  
  
Darion: (watches in amusement as Busta lets Arson chase Alaster with fireballs) amazing.(starts shooting Alaster with water hurting him miserably but then gets hit in the legs with foam)  
  
Chasm: ha ha ha.I got Kiko and her OC!!!!! (Kikoken gets up and hits Chasm with forks in his leg and butt)  
  
Kikoken: don't ever call me KIKO!!!!!!!!  
  
Darion: (gets back up and hits Busta in the head with a pellet) hehe you got hit in the head!!!*laughs hysterically*  
  
Busta: (face soaked with water, also electrocuted by the static) grrrr.. Stop hitting me in the face!!!!!  
  
Alaster: (still running from Arson but finally turns around and hits arson in the face with electricity) I.didn't.know..you.could.run.for.that.long..(gets hit by a fork and jumps ten feet in the air) damn those things hurt...  
  
Kikoken: I know that's why I picked them(smiles) now for some more(gets hit by electricity him the stomach and is on the floor panting) Owwww!!!! That hurt!!!!(chases Alaster)  
  
Arson: (gets up and starts chasing Darion) want some fireballs? Eh eh?(Darion turns around and hits Arson straight in the chest with a water pellet)Ahhh!!!! Water!!!!!  
  
Darion: (starts chasing Arson) you like the water? Eh? Eh?  
  
Chasm: (starts shooting at Kikoken) beware my foaming death gun!!!!(cackles)  
  
Alaster: (runs into chasm and falls to the ground and get buried in a foam mountain) Get me outta here!!!!!!  
  
Kikoken: (runs into the foam mountain and gets tuck also) I see you Alaster!!!!!!  
  
Busta: Arson turn around and hit him with a fireball!!!!!  
  
Arson: I cant he has water and if I get hit it hurts badly!!!!!!  
  
Darion: (running out of breath) ill get ya I will I promise!!!!  
  
Chasm: (sneaks up on Busta and buries here in a smaller foam mountain since he ran out of ammo) oh shoot!!!!!! (runs into the locker rooms to grab more ammo)  
  
Darion: (runs out of ammo) Damn!!!!!!! (starts running from Arson)  
  
Arson: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I shall get you for that...  
  
Announcer: Till next chapter....(ending and commercials) 


	3. Chapter 3: The Guantlets

Well thx for all who did review. How did you like the Element wars? Well this is the third chapter, this time They finally get the Devil Gauntlets and they also fight the demon that guards them. R&R. there is 2 days before the New Year and they only have defeated one devil. DISCLAIMER:I do not own any devil may cry characters. I do own Eisnach however.  
  
Chapter 3:Day 2 Part 2: The Gauntlets  
  
That was a weird experience Trish thought. How could phantom get a new body? What if griffon got a new body? Or how about Mundus?  
  
Eisnach: Are we there yet?  
  
Trish: No just about another two hours.  
  
It's been an hour since they fought phantom and Trish was just regaining her energy. Eisnach was just watching the trees go by and Dante was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Eisnach: Was that a demon you two versed on Mallet Island?  
  
Trish: Well Dante versed him; I'm the one who watched him defeat him.  
  
Eisnach: Well why didn't you help him?  
  
Trish: I didn't help him since I was against him. I was evil that time and a part of me still is. I tried to kill him before, but it didn't really work out. Mundus tried to kill Dante but I took the attack for him, he then left Sparda right beside me.  
  
Eisnach: So you really did help him.  
  
Trish: Well if you look at it yea I did. You might want to get some rest so you could be in top shape when we get there.  
  
Eisnach did what she said and laid down on the side dash. He dreamt about how the gauntlets looked and how much power they had. He also thought what if they lost to the demon that guarded them? Would earth be destroyed or would there be a new power that every one had to obey? What if they did win? Would there be no one to control the underworld? Or would they all die all of a sudden?  
  
When he was sleeping Dante finally got up and stretched.  
  
Dante: Are we there yet?  
  
Trish: No.  
  
Dante: Damn! How much longer until we are there?  
  
Trish: Another hour almost.  
  
Dante: Well I mine as well just stay awake. Did you stop to get gas or something?  
  
Trish: Yes.  
  
Dante: Did you get anything for me to eat?  
  
Trish: No.  
  
Dante: WHAT!!!! You didn't get me anything to eat? You know I'm hungry after I wake up! On the next off ramp stop to get something to eat.  
  
Trish: Fine.  
  
With all of Dante's screaming he woke up Eisnach.  
  
Eisnach: (all tired) What is with all the screaming? Stop it, and I'm hungry.  
  
Trish: Well Dante was mad since I didn't get him anything to eat when we did stop. So on the next off ramp we're are stopping to get something to eat.  
  
Eisnach nodded and continued to look at the passing trees. When they saw an off ramp Trish turned on it and went to a Seven Eleven. When they got in the store Dante and Eisnach started raiding the isles once more for some food. They got drinks, candy, hamburgers, and hotdogs.  
  
Dante and Eisnach go up to the cashier with all of there food. The clerk was a female with long brown hair, she was in her mid twenties and had blue eyes.  
  
Dante: So how come you failed high school(looks at her name tag) Janet?  
  
Janet: I did since I didn't like high school and the teachers also sucked. That'll be 10.50.  
  
Dante gave her the money feeling rejected. Behind him Eisnach was laughing since he knew what Dante was doing and Trish just standed there confused. Dante heard him laughing and elbowed him in the side. He then got the stuff and went outside.  
  
Eisnach: What was that for?  
  
Dante: Since you were laughing at me.  
  
Eisnach: So, you don't have to hit me.  
  
Dante: Well I could if I want to.  
  
They all got in the car and Trish drove off. Again Dante and Eisnach ate all there food in a couple of minutes. After that they went back to sleep and Trish ate her food. She drove for another hour through empty desert. When she got there Las Angeles was a wreck from late 2005. The buildings were all crumbled up and the walls were destroyed. There was lightning and clouds all over the city and Trish was sensing something powerful from the west.  
  
Trish: Dante, Eisnach we're here.  
  
Dante and Eisnach woke up to see a destroyed city; Dante also sensed something from the west.  
  
Dante: So this is Las Angeles after the earthquake? Very welcoming huh?  
  
Eisnach: Yea it looks very welcoming. Look out for a demon that looks a lot like a cobra but is like a dinosaur.  
  
Dante and Trish nodded at got their weapons out of the trunk. Trish took the sub-machine gun that they picked up and also Sparda. Dante got Alaster and the shotgun, Eisnach then picked up Ifrit and the grenade launcher. Trish closed the trunk and locked the doors then they walked west.  
  
Dante: So how powerful is this demon supposed to be?  
  
Eisnach: He is supposed to be pretty strong, but a lot stronger than phantom.  
  
Trish: The new phantom or the old one?  
  
Eisnach: New.  
  
Trish: K.  
  
Dante: Eisnach you know how to use that thing?  
  
Eisnach: Yea, and another thing I think you might want your guns.  
  
Eisnach took out Ebony & Ivory and handed them to him.  
  
Dante: How did you get them?  
  
Eisnach: Well before we left the car they fell out of their holsters in the car, so I grabbed them.  
  
Dante: Well thanks and I appreciate it.  
  
Eisnach nodded and they walked for another twenty minutes. They stopped at a big building that looked untouched but with an eerie glow to it.  
  
Trish: You thank that's the base of the monster?  
  
Eisnach: Nah it's probably just a lucky building.  
  
Dante: Do you actually think that any buildings would of survived?  
  
Eisnach: Well no, it just looks creepy.  
  
Trish: Oh c'mon lets just go in.  
  
The guys nodded and they started to go into the building when they got in there they heard a voice that sounded like a demon.  
  
Voice: You have entered the home of the gauntlets. Please take the steps to get to the top.  
  
Dante: Well that seems easy.  
  
They all walked up a staircase that seemed to spiral but didn't look like it. When they got to the top of the end of the staircase there was a door with a Level 1 sign above it. Dante turned the doorknob and they all went in. In the room there was dirt all over the place. Eisnach looked around and saw five lines of dirt come toward them.  
  
Eisnach: WATCH OUT!!!!!!  
  
As soon as he said that five Blades popped out of the air and took a swipes at them.  
  
Dante: Holy crap!!! Where in hell did they come from?  
  
Trish: I guess level one means this is the first story and level one demons.  
  
Dante and Eisnach looked at her weirdly after the Blades retreated to charge up there missile attack.  
  
Dante: Well I don't care just kill them!!!!!  
  
The Blades shot there needles at them and they dodged them all. Dante then pulled out his guns and started shooting at there mask. He took off the first Blades mask and started shooting him in the face. One more Blade then charged Dante and knocked him off balanced as soon as he killed the first one.  
  
Dante: Grrr.. I'm going to kill you!!!!!  
  
The Blade hear that and Dante and the Blade started fighting. Two other Blades then went after Eisnach and drove him to the ground. As soon as he got up he hit the first one in the head with the grenade launcher, which blew his head off. The other one then scratched ant his leg and left a light gash.  
  
Eisnach: Arrg  
  
Eisnach then kicked him in the stomach and made him fly up against the wall. While they were both fighting Trish was finishing up with her two Blades. On was up against the wall with Sparda stuck in it and the other one was getting hit multiple times in the face with shotgun shells in it. Dante then finished with his Blade and so did Eisnach.  
  
Dante: Those Blades seemed harder than last time, maybe its just I haven't versed them for a long time.  
  
Trish: Well whatever it was I found them easier.  
  
Eisnach: Well one of them scratched at my leg but not a lot.  
  
Dante: Now what?  
  
Trish: I don't know? Eisnach?  
  
Eisnach: Well..  
  
Before he could finish his sentence another staircase came into view. This one looked like it was an old castle type.  
  
Eisnach: Well. I guess we have to go up that staircase.  
  
Dante and Trish nodded confusingly and they all went up the stairs. They went a few levels and found another door. On top of this door was a sign with a Level 2 on it. They opened the door and saw ice all around the room. There were ice sickles and crystals all around the room and in the middle of the room there were three Frosts just staring at them until they charged.  
  
Well this is the end of the chapter. Plz review. There will be no Element wars until next chapter. I wont be done with the next chapter for the next 2-3 weeks. Sorry im going up north to visit family. 


	4. Chapter 4: The GauntletsContinued

HI again. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I just haven't been working on this much. And also about the cliffhanger on the last one, I just thought it be a good one since they use it in DBZ/ DBGT all the time. Well I hope you like his so far and also this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: The Gauntlets (continued)  
  
They all dodged out of they way just in time.  
  
Dante: Holy crap I didn't think that they would be here.  
  
Eisnach: Well I don't think you would expect a lot of things to be here would ya?  
  
Dante: Nope.  
  
Trish: Watch Out!  
  
All three of the Frosts had jumped at Dante and Eisnach that they dodged very easily. Dante took out Alaster and sliced off the fingers off the first frost.  
  
Dante: Well that was an easy one.  
  
Eisnach: Well just kill the rest of them please and Trish and I will go up stairs.  
  
Dante nods and goes about killing every single on and Eisnach and Trish run up the next flight of stairs that seem to glow a metallic gray.  
  
Trish: Do you think he is going to be all right?  
  
Eisnach: Yea he'll be fine remember he beat all of Mundus' guys don't you?  
  
Trish: in a low voice Yea but I don't like to remember my past a lot all right?  
  
Eisnach: Ok I wont ask you anymore.  
  
They climb the rest of the stairs without talking and saw that all the steps had different colors and that the stairs never seemed to end. Finally they got to the top off the stairs and saw a lot of fire all around.  
  
Eisnach: What do you think this room is for....... WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!  
  
The old Phantom just drop out of the ceiling as though it was transported right above them.  
  
Trish: I thought we got red of you at the gas station?  
  
Phantom: Yea you did but my master gave me another chance in my old body after he repaired it so now I'm back as new as I ever was hahaha....  
  
Trish: Oh yea well guess what I'm going to kick you ass around this hahaha.....  
  
Eisnach: Want me to help you Trish?  
  
Trish: No, I could do this on my own, you go up to the last level and get the Gauntlets.  
  
Eisnach nodded and left to the stairs that went up to the last level. He ran up the stairs and noticed that these ones were a lot longer than the other two stairs. He got up to the stairs and opened a crystal door. In side it he saw these flaming blue gauntlets that had crystal all over them. He went over to pick them up and found they were quite comfortable.  
  
Eisnach: So these are the Gauntlets that we were supposed to get, they don't seem like they could kill someone so how are we supposed to?  
  
Eisnach launched a hand at the wall next to him and the gauntlets blasted a bright blue light at the wall and left a big hole in which the wall repaired its self in a second.  
  
Eisnach: So that's how I guess all right time to get out of here.  
  
As soon as Eisnach started to run he that the door was locked and it said on it "You must beat the protector of the Gauntlets to get passed me" he read this and noticed that the floor started to shake and behind out of the wall came a fire dragon made up of crystal.  
  
Eisnach: Who are you?  
  
Dragon: My name is Scorpion and I am the protector of those gauntlets beat me and I will open the door lose and you will die.  
  
Eisnach: Crap.....but I don't think......I can beat you.....  
  
Scorpion: Well you got up here didn't you, you had to get past those other three levels so you must battle me or else!!!!  
  
Eisnach: Okay.....  
  
Eisnach got into his fighter stance with only the crystal Gauntlets and then they started to fight. Scorpion started shooting blue fireballs at him which Eisnach dodged barley and hid behind some crystal and he found that it said something, it said "To beat the dragon you cant use any of your weapons".  
  
Eisnach: Well so much for my plan. Then how the hell am I supposed beat him if I cant use my weapons.  
  
Scorpion: You can't hide forever you little person hahaha...  
  
Eisnach: Damn he's rights so I mine as well try to kill him.  
  
Eisnach then runs and shoots a fireball at him but it just bounce off his crystal skin. Then Scorpion shoots another fireball and to his surprise Eisnach punches it and it reflects and hits Scorpion square in the face.  
  
Scorpion: Damn it this hurts.  
  
Eisnach: So that's how you get him. I got this now. PREPARE TO DIE!!!!  
  
Scorpion then launches another fireball and Eisnach tries to hit but misses and hits him in the chest.  
  
Eisnach: Arrgh.... That's it do it again watch.  
  
Scorpion: All right then...  
  
Scorpion then launches another fireball but this time Eisnach hits it goes back and hits him the head. Then Scorpion launches one more and then again Eisnach hits it again.  
  
Scorpion: You think you good don't you well here is my favorite hahaha... PREPARE TO DIE YOU LITTLE DEVIL!!!!!  
  
Eisnach: Are you sure about that since I might just send back right at you*smirks*  
  
Scorpion: Well let's see.  
  
Eisnach got into his fighter stance ready to hit another fireball but instead Scorpion powers up his laser beam and blasts it at Eisnach, he quickly moves out of the way and watches it hit the crystal and it reflects back at the dragon and goes through him then the dragon falls.  
  
Scorpion: *Coughing up crystal blood* How did you beat me a mere guy who got lucky enough to get up here with other people helping. How the hell did you do that?  
  
Eisnach: Well I am also part devil and I don't really like it so I don't train but I still got devil blood. So be surprised all you want.  
  
Just then Scorpion disappeared and the door to the outside opened. He walked down the stairs to see that Trish and Dante sitting down talking to each other.  
  
Dante: What took you so long I thought you died up there?  
  
Trish: Yea what did take you so long?  
  
Eisnach: Well as soon as I grabbed the Gauntlets then a dragon came out and I had to beat him to get out.  
  
Trish and Dante nodded and they all walked outside of the big building and got back in the car and rode off to their next destination.  
  
---------------------------------------------------ELEMENT TOURNAMENT------- -------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: Welcome back to today's element tournament. Last week we saw Chasm practically put every one a mountain of foam. Now I will start were we left off.  
  
Alaster finally got out of the foam and started looking for Chasm but couldn't him so he looked around and found Kikoken in a pile of foam and started electrocuting her.  
  
Kikoken: Mmmphhh.......mummmmmmph........ommmmmmph  
  
Alaster: Ahhh this is so much fun.  
  
Just then Chasm comes out of the locker room after reloading his gun and looks at Alaster with fear. Alaster turns around to see Darion and Chasm but goes after Chasm first while Darion go gets Kikoken out of the pile of foam.  
  
Chasm: Great.......  
  
Alaster launched electricity at Chasm and hit him straight in the face and Chasms' face is now black. Then Arson finally find Chasm and jumps on him and spits fireballs at his face.  
  
Chasm: Ouch get off of me you peace of strawberry eating poopie.  
  
Busta heard that and jumped out of here foam mountain of foam and gets on Chasm and starts hitting him in the face wih her face.  
  
Busthead: My Arson is not poopie you little boy HAHAHA.  
  
Chasm: Ouch...stop....punching....me...ouch...  
  
Alaster: Ohh this is so much fun to watch...OUCH BY BUTT.....  
  
Kikoken: HAHA I'm going to get you Alaster for how many times you electrocuted me MWHAHAHAHA.......  
  
Darion: And I'm going to help her MWHAHAHAHA...  
  
Darion launched some water pellets at Alaster and Kikoken launched forks at him.  
  
Alaster: Ouch I hate water and forks....get away fro me now!!! WAHHH!!!!!!  
  
Kikoken and Darion: MWHAHAHAHA.....  
  
Chasm finally got away from Busta and Arson after shoving some foam grenades in there mouth now there out of the game from the flu and also foam poisoning.  
  
Busta: Watch Chasm ill be back later AHH CHOO  
  
Arson: Yea....COUGH... COUGH  
  
Chasm: Well that's going to be later hahaha.  
  
Alaster hid behind Chasm and he gets nailed with five forks and two water pellets.  
  
Alaster: Hahaha this is fun.  
  
Chasm: OUCH!!!!! Damn you Alaster!!!!!  
  
Alaster: Be quite.  
  
Chasm: Okay.*frowns*  
  
Alaster gets out his gun and hits Chasm, Kikoken, and Darion all at once then go gets more electricity and his sword. Chasm then puts Darion in a three truckloads of foam and then gets hit by forks from Kikoken.  
  
Kikoken: Hey at least I'm not in it this HAHAHA!!!!  
  
Chasm then stuffs a foam grenade in her mouth and pulls the pin and a blast of foam bursts out the wrong way and hits Chasm in the face and hardens before he could get it off.  
  
Chasm: Hummmphhh.....ommmmph.....hmmmph  
  
Kikoken: Hahaha how do you like it? Its fun isn't it? O well now where is Alaster?  
  
Alaster: I'm right here.  
  
Alaster then shoots electricity that knocks her back into the foam that Darion is in and he starts electrocuting her again and also Chasm.  
  
Kikoken and Chasm: HUMMMPH.........HMMMMMMMPH.....OMMMMPHHHH  
  
Announcer: surprised Ummmm till next time folks...stay tuned okay....bye.  
  
-------------------------------------------------ELEMENT TOURNAMENT--------- -------------------------------------  
  
Who knew that Eisnach could beat that big giant dragon? Well I know since I'm the author plz review this okay since I don't have many reviews and its making me sad so plz review (. Read next chapter when it comes out plz Peace  
  
~Alaster~ 


End file.
